Bark, Meow, Squeak
by TorpeGraveYard1031
Summary: Just a collection of Bolt one-shots. Don't know how many there will be... Rating may vary by one-shot.


Yes, I've decided to just submit a bunch of one-shots in this one link. Remember: EACH TIME I SUBMIT, IT'S NOT A CHAPTER. I don't know how many there will be, or even if there will be more than this. Well, here goes nothing...

_______________________

Okay, my second try at a _'Bolt_' fanfic. I'm hoping this one is a bit better. As the other ones. This particular one-shot is about our little friends, and a minor setback while traveling through the mountains on their way to California.

Rating: K

**Disclaimer: It was a cute movie, but I that doesn't change the fact that I don't own it...**

The wind blew harshly as a trio of friends made their way through the snowy, mountainous landscape. The trail was rough as they pushed each other on, not wanting their spirits to be broken. Of them, there were some stronger than others. For example, the over enthusiastic hamster let no snow mound conquer his ball. Nor did the determined canine let his strong will be eroded away by the frozen precipitation. All-the-while the feline among them was -shall we say- less than thrilled to endure the wintery blasts.

With every step she took with her numb paws she would shiver and shake. She coughed and finally choked out, "B-b-bo-lt! I've left my city, jumped on to and out of moving cars and trains with you. I taught you how to be a dog and I've been nearly killed on a number of accounts. But _this_ is where I draw the-the-th—AHCOOO!" Mittens shivered even more violently as she plopped into the snow a sniffled.

Bolt, whom was previously hopping in snow like the puppy he used to be. He was enjoying his first encounter with snow while wishing there was a scene in the show where he an Penny had to go to the mountains. His meowing companion brought him back down to earth. "Come on, Mittens," Bolt panted while trying to urge the cat on, "we got to get a move on." When he realized she wasn't about to move, other than shivering constantly, Bolt added a pleading tone to his voice, "Mittens, please? We're only a few waffles away from Penny."

Rhino heard to conversation had taken a turn to a hero begging and he quickly rolled up to Mittens and proclaimed, "Move it, cat! Just pretend you're half as awesome as Bolt if he were only a quarter as awesome as he is now, which can't happen because he's so awesome, and get through this mountain challenge! We've yet to reach the climax of our story, or this hill!" The brown rodent jumped around and was all but freaking out to the point that he would start to foam at the mouth.

Mittens just glared at the small animal. When she began to bare her teeth and crouch Bolt stepped in between of his companions, "Rhino, let me handle this. Go ahead, and scope the area or something." He sighed as Mittens pawed dangerously close at the hamster's ball and in response Rhino blew raspberries at her but did as Bolt ordered him without complaint. "Mittens," Bolt asked gently as she turned her attention to him again. "Mittens, we need to reach Penny; she's my person."

Mittens snorted and retorted with the ever popular, "_So_?"

Bolt sat down in the snow. He blended in so well that it was almost difficult to tell where the snow ended and his fur began. "What do you mean _'so'_? Mittens, Penny is miles away and she _needs_ me!"

Mittens scoffed, "You're going to have to do a lot better than _that_, buddy."

Bolt scooched closer to Mittens and dropped his large ears, making his face as miserable as possible. "_I _need _her._" It was obvious he was weakening her defenses, but she still wouldn't give in. Instead, Mittens closed her eye and turned her face away from the dog. "Mittens, you're important to me."

That got her attention.

"What?"

"Yeah, you and Rhino are both important. Without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Oh..." Mittens was almost embarrassed enough to blush from nearly misinterpreting the dog's point. She was just thankful for her dark fur, which made it seem like she had frostbite (how ironic) and how it hid any possible red cheeks.

"Rhino is my friend and he's obviously going to make the whole journey with me. What about _you_, Mittens? Are _you_ my friend?" Bolt not only had the begging technique down, but somewhere along the way he had learned how to send someone on a guilt trip. He stuck out his lower lip for good measure.

Mittens cursed her excellent teaching skills and pouted. "You forget that Rhino is an obsessive- compulsive fan." Bolt's expression really dropped when he thought Mittens was still refusing to go on with him. She sighed, stood up to face Bolt, and continued, "I wish you _were_ a super-dog. I could use some heat vision right about now."

Bolt's ears and overall facial expression perked up with excitement and relief at the same time. He practically frolicked around Mittens laughing, "Mittens, you're the greatest!"

The cat just shuffled along as her teeth chattered, "What is this; 'ring-around-the-cat'? Quit it! I said I'd stick with you, I never said I'd be pleasant about it." God did her paws ache from being so cold! Each step was painful for her and was made irregularly.

Bolt noticed her awkward move movements and the lightbulb flicked on in his head. In one swift motion he ran up behind Mittens, jumped/slide right under her, and presto! Mittens was now riding Bolt as a cowboy would ride his horse. "Bolt?! What the–"

"You're doing me a favor, so I'm doing one in return for you!" Bolt smiled back at his frozen friend, "That's what friends are for, right?" Mittens had to admit, the idea was generous and considerate. She decided to take Bolt up on his offer. She curled up on his back and purred. Careful not to drop her, Bolt trotted forward to catch up with Rhino, whom had rolled ahead to, as he recalled, _'to scope the area'_.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted his little friend asking a bear for directions, The bear looked up as Rhino waved over to his partners, "Hey, Bolt! He knows how you, I, and the prisoner can get out of these mountains!"

The previously mentioned bear smiled as his ears perked up. He grew incredibly excited and looked almost like a jumbo-sized version of Rhino as he cheered, "You're that dog from the T.V. show! Can my cousins and I have your autograph?!" Behind him approximately twenty bears emerged from the forest.

Bolt's jaw hit the ground as Mittens murmured, "_**Please**_ tell me they aren't joining us too, are they?"

________

**This took a few more days than expected to post. We've had a lot of thunder/lightening storms around my house lately.**


End file.
